wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the ''Wreck-It Ralph'' franchise and the title character of Wreck-It Ralph 2: Vanellope's Choice. She is a character from the game Sugar Rush. Her signature kart is the Candy Kart. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. Appearance Vanellope is a small and slender girl with fair skin, black ponytailed hair with candy on it, and hazel eyes. She wears a light teal-colored hoodie, brown pleated skirt, teal, white and purple socks, and black boots. Biography Vanellope von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." Personality Vanellope is a mischievous 9-year-old racer that is full of curiosity. Because of her status as Sugar Rush's glitch, she is an outcast. She lives alone on the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, isolated from the other Sugar Rush racers. She is determined to race, but the denizens of her game won't let her because they believe their game will be rendered unplayable if she is allowed to race. After years of being bullied by the other racers, she develops a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue, but under her hard shell, she has a sweet heart. At the end of the first movie, it is revealed that King Candy altered her coding and made her be a glitch. King Candy erased everyone's memory so no one would remember Vanellope as the princess of Sugar Rush. When Vanellope is revealed to be the princess of Sugar Rush, she turns down the position in favor of being president. She is now happy because the racers treat her with respect, especially Rancis Fluggerbutter, who falls in love with her. Interactions Wreck-It Ralph ]] When Vanellope first meets Ralph in the first movie, they start off on the wrong foot as Vanellope steals Ralph's medal earned from Hero's Duty and uses it to get into a race. She promises to return it if he helps her win the race since Sugar Rush racers are returned their medals used to enter the race once they finish it. Ralph is obviously peeved by the request as he wants to continue his game-hopping quest, but he does it anyway for the hardship of the medal. Since Vanellope's original kart the Lickety-Split was destroyed by the other racers, she and Ralph have to start from the beginning, breaking into the kart bakery to build a real kart for her to race with. Vanellope and Ralph really didn't like each other when they first met. They were both the annoyance to one another as things failed between the two. However, Ralph soon learns that Vanellope is much like him as she yearns to play as a racer in her own game, but lives a hard life because of her glitch. Realizing that she needs a restart on life like he does, they start over as acquaintinces to finish her go-kart dream. Ralph wants his medal and Vanellope wants to win a race, so he agrees to help her with her plan. Ralph finds that he and Vanellope have more in common than he initially thought. He realizes that Vanellope lives in a heap of trash (candy wrappers) like him, that she's disliked by many as he is, and that they both want to accomplish goals that will change others' perspectives of them. They bond over the baking of her kart and teaching her how to ride on an unfinished track where she lives. When King Candy uses a cheat code to retrieve the medal Ralph is after and returns it to him, he tricks him into agreeing to keep Vanellope from racing. When Vanellope refuses to listen to Ralph, he destroys her kart, leaving her heartbroken and saying, "You really are a bad guy." Then Ralph goes back to his own game with the medal. But when he sees her avatar on the side of the game cabinet, he realizes that she was supposed to be in the game and gets Fix-It Felix, Jr. to fix the kart so Vanellope is able to race. After Vanellope is restored to her original status as a princess and becomes president instead, she and Ralph go game-jumping together after arcade hours. In the introduction to the video game, Ralph states that Vanellope is one of his best friends. Taffyta Muttonfudge Taffyta is a "popular girl" type and an accomplished racer. At first, Taffyta has a really bad attitude towards Vanellope and she doesn't respect her since she's a glitch. She agrees with King Candy that glitches shouldn't be allowed to race and she looks down on Vanellope, bullying and teasing her to the point of getting the other racers to help her break Vanellope's homemade kart so that she couldn't race. At the end, Taffyta learns to respect Vanellope and she becomes her friend, along with the other racers. Memorable Quotes * "You're not from here, are you?" * "I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!" * "I've just got pixelexia, okay?" * "Are you a hobo?" * "Uh, I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you. It's a double stripe. Double stripes break. Ga-doy!" * "Why are your hands so freakishly big?" * "What's that? Didn't hear ya! Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!" * "Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that anyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed!" * "Everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and I wasn't even supposed to exist. Whaddaya expect?" * "Ralph, my man! (in Southern accent) My main man!" * "Uh, I don't actually know how to drive... a real kart." * "I told you, racing's in my code!" * "President Vanellope von Schweetz!" It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" *With Ralph: R:"They'll love you. You know why? Because you're a winner." V:"Winner, Right." R: "And you're adorable." V: "I'm ADORABLE!" Clips Images Vanellope Development.jpg vannelope.jpg Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope's princess form Vanellope Stats.png|Vanellope's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website Vanellope Pin|Vanellope pin Vanellope Pose.png Vanellope Pose 2.png Vanellope Lean.PNG Candy Kart.jpg|Vanellope's Candy Kart VanellopeTalkingFigure.jpg VanellopeDoll.jpg|Vanellope figure Trivia * Vanellope's name literally means "Vanellope from city of Schweetz." Her first name is most likely a combination of the female name Penelope and a flavoring used for sweet foods, vanilla. Her last name contains the German preposition "von," which originally indicated place of origin, but was later also used to indicate royalty. "Schweetz" is likely a play on the word "sweets." * In the junior novelization, Vanellope describes the fictional disability, pixlexia, as "a code-reading disability that occurs when the corpus does not properly recognize certain symbols." This is a reference to the real-life disability, dyslexia. ** She references pixlexia briefly in the movie as well. * Her skirt is made out of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's Wrapping. * The "bow" she uses in her hair is actually red licorice. * Vanellope's voice is similar to the voice Sarah Silverman used at the beggining of her song "You're Gonna Die Soon". Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers